<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙tory】恶劣少年的千层套路 by sweet63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478131">【龙tory】恶劣少年的千层套路</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet63/pseuds/sweet63'>sweet63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet63/pseuds/sweet63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>高中paro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙tory】恶劣少年的千层套路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “离我妹远一点你这臭狗屎！”</p><p>    在空无一人的体育器材室门外，大概就是这么一句话，李昇炫跳进了狮子口中。</p><p>    “老子对那丑女没兴趣。”</p><p>    又因为这句话，李昇炫也没准备轻易放过权志龙。</p><p>    面对区区不良少年，他以为自己这个跆拳道小天才要赢不费吹灰之力。而让他意外的是，权志龙这个男人打起架来完全没章法，靠的就是猛，体力好的吓人，又快准狠拳拳到肉。李昇炫在道场哪碰见过这样的，最终还是落入下风，满头满脸的血，被抓着领子扔到室内，撞的球框滑出老远。</p><p>    惨败。</p><p>    李昇炫作为一个好胜心极强的男性，后来约架的原因已经跟“让不良远离妹妹”没有任何关系了。</p><p>    只是想赢。</p><p>    一次又一次的约架，他和权志龙逐渐熟络起来。果然他曾经“远离不良”的想法是对的，他现在和权志龙学了不少坏，说脏话那都是基本操作，还有更骚的。虽然见面经常像两只动物相互示威那样龇牙咧嘴的，可上周权志龙还请他吃了根雪糕，仔细一想他们算是另一种层面的朋友吧——至少李昇炫这么认为。</p><p>    “说起来你妹比你还丑，你还是别担心她了。”权志龙撤步侧头，躲过一拳，“别说我了，那丑女谁会喜……”</p><p>    一拳狠狠砸在下巴上，上下牙咬合，舌头被夹在中间。巨痛和浓郁的血腥味在口腔里爆炸，权志龙捂着嘴急急后退两步，朝地上吐了一口，全是血。</p><p>    李昇炫瞪着眼睛：“放你妈的屁，我妹可是公认的美女！”</p><p>    “我操？”权志龙笑了，一口血淋淋的牙露出来，十分吓人。他用手背抹了一下嘴巴，“你看我今天干不死你。”</p><p>    权志龙说到做到。李昇炫这才发现打架技巧在提高的可不只他一人，前几次的不相上下可能只是权志龙想玩，放了水。他被激起斗志，战斗愈激烈，彼此的怒火也愈强烈。</p><p>    最终李昇炫还是被狠狠收拾了一顿，拽着后衣领拖到器材室最里面，扔到那一堆乱七八糟的网球拍上——与两个半月前第一次打架的场景极其相似。他咳嗽着努力想爬起来，刚抬头就被一脚踩住胸口。</p><p>    什么朋友，这他妈怎么可能是朋友。</p><p>    权志龙弯腰看过来：“不错啊你，越来越耐打了。”</p><p>    权志龙的津液混着血液滴滴答答地落在脸上，李昇炫奋力挣扎起来：“我操你口水，恶心死了！”</p><p>    权志龙听罢眉峰一挑，眼中怒火更盛：“你以为这他妈谁害的？”</p><p>    李昇炫正要再说话，权志龙两手抓住他的衣领把他拎起来按到旁边的跳箱上，掐着他的脸颊迫使他张开嘴巴和牙关，低头吻了上去。</p><p>    牙齿撞上来，痛的要死，浓郁的血腥味冲击口鼻。李昇炫完全懵了，对方滑腻腻的舌头在口腔里扫了好几个来回他才回过神，想咬却因为被抓着下颌卡住而不能，只能被灌进一股股血液和唾液，角度原因直接从喉咙滑进食道里。李昇炫脑袋嗡嗡作响，也说不准自己到底是觉得恶心还是生气怎么的，浑身都发起热来，眼眶也酸了。</p><p>    权志龙放开他，就看见他血迹斑斑的脸涨得通红，眉毛皱起来，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，眼眶发红，眼里蓄积起泪水。</p><p>    挺楚楚可怜的。</p><p>    权志龙愣了愣：“喂，你这什么表情？害羞……”</p><p>    “你这变态啊啊啊我要杀了你！！！”李昇炫手足无措发起杂乱无章的拳头攻击，被轻松接下。他已经脱力了，权志龙要压制他很轻松。</p><p>    被抓着手腕提到头顶上方按住，李昇炫屈辱的眼泪在眼眶里滴溜溜地打转。权志龙越看越觉得好笑，消了些气，说：“干嘛哭？你初吻？”</p><p>    “我要杀了你！”他气喘吁吁，再次开口时明显哽咽，“混蛋……”</p><p>    “真是初吻啊，你也太菜了吧。”权志龙哈哈大笑，“你都几岁了？等等，你不会还是处男吧？”</p><p>    相比于权志龙渐渐开心起来，李昇炫这儿可是越说越生气，牙根都在打战：“不是处男才奇怪啊！”</p><p>    权志龙左手劳劳锁着他的两只手腕，右手抓住他的一只膝盖掰开下压。“初吻给我了，初夜也顺便给我吧。”权志龙的腿用力压住他的，很沉很痛，他仅剩的一条能活动的右腿没什么用。对方那只还带着红褐色血迹的手伸过来解他的裤腰带。</p><p>    李昇炫扯着嗓子喊：“别碰我啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>    权志龙“啧”了一声：“你要把别人喊过来看我操你？我没关门哦。”</p><p>    李昇炫立刻收了声音，呼吸颤抖，磕磕绊绊地骂：“变态！人渣！混蛋……”</p><p>    他嘴上骂得渐渐失去气势，干脆闭口不言，身体也丝毫不挣扎了，一是没有多少挣扎的余地，二来也是早就没力气了。他对不良少年这种群体没什么具体的概念，真的怕权志龙能干出强奸这档子事。但他抱着一点幻想，权志龙这人就是喜欢干特具有挑战性的事，他表现的无趣些，对方就不想跟他做了吧……</p><p>    果然，裤子扒到膝弯处，权志龙停住了动作：“算了，没意思。”</p><p>    控制着他的手脚都收了回去，李昇炫浑身都是冷汗，对方那一波操作真的把他吓到了。他如蒙大赦，忍着浑身的酸痛，尽量快速地爬起来，提着裤子就朝门口跑。然而手刚搭到门把手，一只手臂从身后圈住他的腰往回一扯，他毫无防备腿一软摔在地上。门“呯”地关上又“咔哒”落锁。</p><p>    权志龙说：“我又后悔了。”</p><p>    李昇炫脑子嗡的一声。</p><p>    没等他再站起来，权志龙直接握住他的胳膊把他拖到门旁，从后面抱住他将他压在门上。他要挣扎，权志龙顺势将膝盖挤进他的腿间，同时搂着他的腰往后拉了一下，他们的身体隔着薄薄的校服紧贴。这下他几乎是完全坐在了权志龙身上。</p><p>    “哎，李昇炫。”权志龙压低声音，语气很是愉快，“不知道怎么回事，你刚才逃跑了嘛，那种光着大腿的样子……我有点儿兴奋。”</p><p>    李昇炫竟然也不觉得被说这种骚话恶心，但心里就是怪怪的，挺不是滋味。他哽了一会儿，侧脸贴着门，闭上了眼睛：“你爱咋样咋样吧。”</p><p>    “别那么无聊嘛。”</p><p>    “就你有聊行了吧？”</p><p>    权志龙笑了：“我们来测试一下。”</p><p>    他分开膝盖，李昇炫的腿随着他的动作分开，大腿内侧的韧带拉到极限，他尖叫：“痛痛痛——！！！”</p><p>    “你身体也太僵了。”</p><p>    “不要！好痛啊！”</p><p>    “好吧。”权志龙的腿收回了一些，李昇炫虽然不疼了，但腿依旧是紧绷的，这让他整个人都僵硬着。权志龙手伸过来摸他的大腿，摸到僵硬的腿筋轻轻揉捏，同时侧头，舌头在耳垂到耳后的位置来回舔弄。李昇炫感觉耳根一酥，头皮发麻，下意识叫出声：“呀……什么、不要舔！权志龙？权志龙！你干嘛啊？！”</p><p>    对方哼了一声：“处男反应。”</p><p>    “别搞花样，要做就做。”</p><p>    权志龙疑惑地说：“你怎么回事？不是一直想跑吗？”</p><p>    李昇炫咬牙说：“你不是不让我跑吗？”他已经被揍了一顿，气力耗尽，浑身都痛，只要权志龙不放，他想跑就是做梦。于其像个猴子一样徒受逗弄，不如乖一点，考虑怎么在接下来的行为中少受点罪。君子报仇十年不晚嘛。</p><p>    “既然这么听话……”权志龙沉默片刻，才说：“那你稍微反抗一下，让我感觉有趣一点呗？”</p><p>    李昇炫火冒三丈：“你就是个变态！变态！抖S！”</p><p>    “我觉得你挺M的。”</p><p>    “我才不！……”</p><p>    “停停停！”权志龙左手探进他的口腔：“不许咬。”下了命令。右手拨开他一直敞着的裤裆，指尖勾着内裤边缘拉开，好让他还安静软趴的下身露出来。李昇炫本能地挣扎了一下，舌头被手指压住，他只能发出含混不清的音节。</p><p>    “我会温柔的，毕竟你是第一次嘛。”权志龙故意把“第一次”那三个字咬了重音。李昇炫耳朵敏感，呼吸撩得他半边身子都麻酥酥的。</p><p>    “你兴奋什么？嗯？”尾音上扬，权志龙笑意满满，“为什么突然硬了？”</p><p>    李昇炫哪知道，他自己也很迷惑究竟被戳到哪个点了突然兴奋。他低头看看自己不争气的小兄弟，羞耻之余还有点儿莫名委屈，憋出一句弱弱的：“闭嘴……”</p><p>    我他妈也是变态吗？为什么对着权志龙我都能硬啊？</p><p>    李昇炫陷入自我怀疑，直到下身被握住，他才一个激灵回了神。权志龙实实在在地把握着他，只用最简单毫无技巧可言的方式——上下撸动，并且速度不快。李昇炫也是个精力旺盛的大男孩，平时是会自慰的，可那跟被权志龙撸完全不是一种感觉。权志龙的手很大，骨节分明，手指细细长长没什么肉，还有薄茧。这么硬邦邦的手按道理撸起来肯定不如自己比较软的手舒服，可李昇炫却体会到前所未有巨大的快感。他侧脸贴着门板，忍不住哼吟，腰也无意识地随着撸动而前后摇摆。</p><p>    “这么敏感。”权志龙调侃道，“我还没做什么呢。”</p><p>    李昇炫没有逞强回嘴的余地，咬住下唇努力忍住不呻吟已经很幸苦了，何况这件事他也没做好。权志龙没得到有趣的反应，不满地加快了撸动的频率。</p><p>    “啊啊……你别、哼嗯……”</p><p>    “嗯？”</p><p>    李昇炫再次咬住嘴唇，两手在门板上胡乱抓了几下，最终握成拳紧紧攥着。权志龙说：“怎么不说话了？”食指压在他阴茎顶端揉了揉，他发出要哭了似的哼声，闭上双眼，睫毛上挂着的泪珠被晃掉。</p><p>    “我、说什么……你都不会听的……”</p><p>    权志龙立刻回应：“怎么不会？我顺着你。”</p><p>    李昇炫的手落下来，抖得厉害，抓住他的手臂：“那…慢一点……呜……”</p><p>    那声软软的小猫似的呜咽让权志龙下腹一热，他感觉喉咙有点干涩，压着声音说：“我喜欢这个。”</p><p>    李昇炫一头雾水：“哈啊？”</p><p>    “刚才那一声娇喘，我喜欢。”</p><p>    “你他妈————”</p><p>    李昇炫半句粗口卡在嗓子眼儿——下身被从根部用力撸到顶部，一股股浓稠的白浊从对方的指缝里射出来。他低头抵着门失神地喘着气，权志龙还颠了颠手里软下去的东西，说：“你竟然早泄，好逊。”</p><p>    李昇炫又羞又恼，真想给他一拳，但命根子又在他手里，只能没底气地回：“我平时，平时…没有那么快……而且好久没弄了，才，才……”</p><p>    权志龙把手上沾的那些精液反手摸到李昇炫的裤子上，后者深吸了一口气，什么也没说，但看得出咬紧了牙关。权志龙倒觉得他这敢怒不敢言的憋屈模样挺可爱的，笑着说：“行，那该我了。”</p><p>    李昇炫身体一僵。权志龙故意说：“会很痛，不过你很能忍的，对吧？”</p><p>    情潮过后，身体各处的疼痛又上来了，李昇炫心里发怵，欲言又止：“我……”</p><p>    “不想做？”</p><p>    “那不是当然的吗……”</p><p>    权志龙拉长声音“哦”了一声，说：“那不做了。”可李昇炫并没表现出惊喜的样子。权志龙放开他，揉了一把他后脑勺的头发，“你走吧。”</p><p>    李昇炫回头看他，满眼的警惕：“你又想干什么？”</p><p>    权志龙说：“你其实想被我操啊？”</p><p>    李昇炫神色很复杂，扶着门缓缓站起来：“你竟然就这么放过我……”</p><p>    “初吻都归我了，再夺走你的初夜的话，我就有点儿太坏了。”权志龙勾起一边嘴角，露出经典的帅的令人生厌的笑容，“但是，被我服务了一把，就这么逃走很良心不安吧？”</p><p>    这下李昇炫的脸色更加精彩，像吃了屎一般的难堪。他默默穿好裤子，对腿根那不大不小的一滩液体有些无措，看着它憋出一句：“我他妈用你服务？”</p><p>    权志龙“啧”了一声，一巴掌拍在李昇炫耳边的门上，额头鼻尖贴上去，瞪着他：“磨磨蹭蹭的，你果然不想走。”</p><p>    李昇炫身子狠狠一颤，心脏咚咚狂跳起来，瞬间有些怂：“不，不是……”</p><p>    “你现在这样子肯定打不过我，而我可是被你弄的牙齿和舌头都出血了，痛死了。”权志龙阴着一张脸，声音低沉缓慢，“我还给你撸了一发，被你蹭得现在还硬着呢。”</p><p>    “那你还……”</p><p>    “还放你走。”权志龙皱了皱鼻子，“可你真是给足了我反悔的时间。”</p><p>    李昇炫无话可说。</p><p>    他与李昇炫拉开距离，说：“你这态度，我现在做了你，也不算强奸吧。”他将下身抵上去，明显感受到李昇炫僵住，呼吸都小心起来。那种奇怪的柔弱乖巧感，让权志龙忍不住侧头吻上去。</p><p>    舌头破了，和李昇炫舌吻还有些痛，好像这样剧烈地纠缠让它又开始流血，但他毫不介意。嘴里弥漫起越发浓重的血腥味，李昇炫难受地哼哼，把双手放在他胸口后却没有推，他摸着李昇炫后脑短粗的发茬，像安抚一只小动物。这是否真的有安抚效果他不知道，而他自己倒是越来越硬了。</p><p>    黏黏糊糊地分开，李昇炫微微喘息，脸色又潮红起来。权志龙低笑，把下巴放在对方的肩膀上，说：“怎么撸了你一发你就变成这样了？”</p><p>    李昇炫这才发觉自己这个母胎solo男有点沉浸在和权志龙做色色的事这种感觉中，吓得他一把推开对方，低声尖叫：“我怎样啊！”</p><p>    权志龙左手拉着他，右手解裤自己腰带，盯着他看：“哎，那稍微服务一下我再走。”</p><p>    李昇炫竟然说不出拒绝的话，慢吞吞地说：“稍微是什么程度啊……”</p><p>    “射出来喽，比起操你，这就是稍微。”</p><p>    “操你”这两个字李昇炫一听就郁闷。他愤愤地想：我要撸得你射的更快，挽回一下颜面。</p><p>    然而真上手去握了，权志龙完全勃起的沉甸甸的一根东西在手心里发着热，他又感觉非常羞耻，只磨磨蹭蹭地上下撸动。权志龙咂舌，手包住他的，带着他加快速度。</p><p>    李昇炫看对方，这才发现权志龙并不是那种游刃有余的脸色，而是垂眼往下看，脸颊微微泛着红，嘴唇微张，呼吸稳定但急促了些。非常微妙的色情的表情。突然权志龙抬眼看他，与那双琥珀色的眼睛对上，他心里咯噔一下，像是一脚踩空了似的，心率莫名加快。</p><p>    “可真够烂的，想想我怎么撸你的，笨。”若有若无的低喘混着字句。</p><p>    李昇炫呼吸也急促了，皱着眉说：“我在好好做啊！”权志龙抬手，李昇炫下意识缩脖子，结果只是被转了个身，他再次面对门板。</p><p>    权志龙说：“弯腰，屁股撅起来。”</p><p>    李昇炫一听就要不行，权志龙眼疾手快一把按住他的背让他贴着门。</p><p>    “不做。”权志龙飞快地解释，“没安全套也没润滑剂，做不了，更何况你屁股都没洗干净，我才不插。”</p><p>    “…………………”李昇炫不爽，“这才是不做的理由？”</p><p>    权志龙沉默片刻才回答：“最重要的是，你不愿意。”</p><p>    “说的好听。”</p><p>    “真的。”</p><p>    “嘁。”</p><p>    权志龙收回手：“弯腰？”</p><p>    李昇炫梗着脖子：“我不愿意。”</p><p>    “这已经是讨价还价后的结果了，李昇炫。”</p><p>    “……”</p><p>    权志龙失去耐心，急匆匆去扒他的裤子，“什么都不想干？哪有那么便宜的事？”</p><p>    “哎哎哎！！！”李昇炫下意识阻止他。</p><p>    “叫什么叫，腿交知道吗？又不会让你掉块肉。”他扯得李昇炫裤子纽扣都快掉了，可后者就是不松手，还喊着“不知道不愿意我不要”。他急躁起来，抬手就想一拳打上去，可拳头握上他又决定换种方式，毕竟这事儿跟打架还是有点区别的，为了待会能爽一爽付出点儿什么无伤大雅。</p><p>    原本还在拽自己裤子的手收了回去，李昇炫正觉得奇怪，就听见权志龙说：“那你让我怎么办啊？”是无奈柔软的语气，“你要走？真的？留我一个人……虽然也不是不行……我们不是朋友吗？我可是有好好做让你舒服的。”</p><p>    李昇炫心里蹦出三个大字：“我完了”。他最怕的不是硬碰硬，而且别人软下态度请求他。权志龙说的话他完全可以百分百吐槽回去，可他就是说不出口，对权志龙……对这个…这个混蛋……</p><p>    他感觉颈侧被头发蹭的痒痒的，权志龙侧头靠着他的肩膀：“李昇炫…别走…呜……”</p><p>    李昇炫心里大吼：卧槽这男的怎么回事啊明明平时那么可恶的又傲慢又暴力又不讲道理怎么现在有点可爱啊啊啊啊！！！</p><p>    他轻咳一声，说：“我知道了。”</p><p>    咦？歪打正着？权志龙无声地笑出来。好像发现了一个新的控制李昇炫的方法呢，真有趣。</p><p>    “那你弯腰，脱掉裤子。”他想了想，又软着声音补充一句，“好不好？”</p><p>    李昇炫苦恼地甩了甩头，小声说：“好吧……”</p><p>    卑鄙又恶劣的男子——权志龙内心深处正抱着肚子狂笑。诶？？？这么轻松的吗？早知道李昇炫对撒娇没抵抗力，他早就用这招了！太好玩了吧？</p><p>    其实李昇炫知道权志龙是装的，可他总觉得权志龙这样真的很可爱，他说实话喜欢的不得了，如果付出一点让权志龙一直保持这样也不错。但是……这已经不是付出一点点的问题了！但就是没办法拒绝！</p><p>    裤子解开直接掉到膝盖。纵然刚刚被撸也没这样光着大腿。权志龙说：“可以把内裤脱了吗？”</p><p>    李昇炫慌张得一直结巴：“这就，就别了吧？不是不做吗？”</p><p>    权志龙轻笑着说：“好，那就不脱。”以后有的是机会让你脱光，不急。</p><p>    李昇炫这毕竟是主动脱裤子的，心里特别扭。“腿交……怎么做？”</p><p>    权志龙双手扶住他的胯，说：“腿并拢，屁股再翘起来一点，对，特别好。”</p><p>    李昇炫的屁股有肉又翘，这一弯腰，线条漂亮得很，即便是包裹在朴素的黑色四角裤里也相当诱人。再往下看，双腿纤细修长，皮肤细腻白皙，膝盖和腿根之间是一道长长的细缝。</p><p>    李昇炫说：“这样？”</p><p>    权志龙扶住自己的下身，抵着李昇炫的腿根，轻轻插进那道缝里去，柔软的腿肉裹着性器，太窄了些，紧紧地夹着他。他开口一半是气音，性感得要命：“嗯，这样……”</p><p>    李昇炫感觉尾椎、小腹、腿根都麻了一下。他懵逼了。准确的说，他也清醒了。</p><p>    等一下！咦？怎么就发展成这样了？？好羞耻！我怎么就同意了？！明明有好几次机会走的！是我的问题？？可是权志龙他……虽然是骗我但是！！咦我刚才被下了迷药吗？？</p><p>    权志龙并不知道李昇炫思绪怎样混乱不堪，他也不怎么在意，毕竟目的已经达到了。他又抽送了两下，拍拍李昇炫的大腿：“腿分开点，夹太紧了。”</p><p>    李昇炫声音颤抖：“那个……我感觉好难受啊……”</p><p>    他伸手去掰李昇炫的脸：“你哭了？”</p><p>    李昇炫没流泪，但眼眶是红的，打掉他的手后转回头去，说：“没哭。”</p><p>    照以前，权志龙才不管李昇炫的感受，但现在他倒是有些担心，问：“哪儿难受？”</p><p>    李昇炫也不知道，只是心里觉得很别扭，说：“你快点……呃……动吧。”</p><p>    权志龙撇了嘴：“嗯。”不过还是在考虑有什么能让这男孩觉得难受，于是得出了结论，伸手去摸李昇炫下身。李昇炫吓了一跳，抓他手腕，他没松手，说：“顺便。”</p><p>    难受肯定不是因为一个爽一个不爽，但李昇炫还是默许了对方的行动，又没坏处。这次之前有半个多月没弄过，如今身体确实很容易撩拨起来，李昇炫只是被摸了两下，又开始腿根发软，大腿内侧被蹭的火热，他湿的太厉害，透明的的淫液被撸下来，弄的腿间逐渐泥泞一片。</p><p>    李昇炫的忍耐力还不如第一次，嘴巴就没合上过，一直断断续续地低声呻吟，手指直抠门板，刮的指尖都红红的。权志龙稍微好一些，但也被他夹的爽的不行，有点受不了地低头去咬他的后颈。</p><p>    “啊…！疼嗯……干嘛啊……”抱怨又有点撒娇的语调。</p><p>    权志龙声音很小，喘息很重：“想标记你……”</p><p>    李昇炫没听懂：“什么…呜……”</p><p>    “没事…我瞎说的。”</p><p>    最终倒是权志龙先一步射出来，不过李昇炫没有余力强调自己并不早泄，而是紧跟其后在门上又添了一滩精液。权志龙神清气爽，心满意足地穿好裤子整理好仪表，并贴心地帮连续射了两次腿还在发软的李昇炫擦裤子上很明显的液体痕迹。</p><p>    在门口分离时，权志龙说：“下次洗干净屁股再来找我。”李昇炫没劲儿跟他贫嘴，翻了个白眼就走了。</p><p>    任谁都不会想到，脸上带着伤痕回来的少年和另一个少年究竟做了什么。</p><p> </p><p>—END—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>